Donos
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Tonks znajduje donos o tajemnym spotkaniu śmierciożerców. Wybiera się tam z grupą aurorów i spotyka ją mała niespodzianka...


Powoli wypuściła powietrze z płuc, przeczesując ręką swoje fioletowe włosy, na widok sterty papierów, która wylądowała na jej biurku. Od czasu zmian na stanowiskach kierowniczych, dostawała praktycznie tylko i wyłącznie papierkową robotę, czego miała już po wyżej uszu. W końcu ile można siedzieć nad tymi przeklętymi raportami, kiedy jest tyle ciekawych rzeczy do zrobienia. Wydawało jej się już, że minęły wieki od czasu, gdy ostatnio była na jakiejś misji, mimo że tak naprawdę były to jedynie dwa tygodnie. Brakowało jej tych skoków adrenaliny, kiedy to nie wiedziała z kim będzie musiała się zmierzyć, a jednocześnie podczas walki starała się mieć na oku swoich towarzyszy.

Wzdychając, sięgnęła po pierwszy pergamin, a kiedy ułożyła go przed sobą, z pomiędzy kartek wysunął się mały skrawek papieru. Nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, złapała go i skrzywiła się nieco na widok niedbałego pisma, ale kiedy rozszyfrowała wiadomość, jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, a zaraz później leciała pędem do Kingsleya, potykając się i potrącając po drodze kilku młodszych aurorów. Ci bardziej doświadczeni przezornie schodzili jej z drogi.

Z hukiem wpadła do gabinetu ciemnoskórego aurora i zaraz zaklęła cicho, łapiąc się za kolano, którym przygrzała w biurko stojące tuż przy drzwiach, jako że Shacklebolt właśnie robił małe przemeblowanie.

- Coś się stało, że tak wpadasz, jak burza? – spytał zdezorientowany auror.

- Tak, Kingsley, znalazłam anonim! – rzuciła szybko, podając mu kawałek pergaminu.

Shaklebolt przeleciał wzrokiem notatkę i zmarszczył brwi, po czym rzucił okiem na zegar.

- Jeśli to prawda, to mamy jakieś pół godziny. Zbierzesz zespół? Ja załatwię w tym czasie oficjalne pozwolenie. – Kiwnęła szybko głową i chciała wyjść, ale ją zatrzymał. – Tonks, wybierzesz się tam z nam, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a jej włosy lekko pojaśniały.

- Pewnie, wiesz, że w życiu bym nie opuściła takiej okazji!

Kingsley odwzajemnił uśmiech i gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, zabrał się za wypełnianie specjalnego szybkiego protokołu.

Dwadzieścia minut później, czaiła się w krzakach nieopodal małego, parterowego domku razem z czterema innymi aurorami. Czekali niecierpliwie, aż pojawią się Śmierciożercy, którzy mieli mieć tutaj małe spotkanie. Oczywiście, jeśli anonim był prawdziwy, ale o ile się nie myliła, było to pismo Snape'a, więc szansa, że ich wykiwał była nikła. Kto, jak kto, ale Snape zawsze podawał im prawdziwe informacje, aczkolwiek zawsze istniała szansa, że ktoś podrobił jego pismo, by wpakować ich w pułapkę, dlatego też zawsze starali się być na miejscu przed podanym czasem. Tak jak teraz…

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała nieopodal pyknięcie świadczące o aportacji i rozejrzała się szybko, starając się, by z nerwów jej włosy nie zmieniły koloru. Obecnie były ciemno zielone, odcieniem dopasowane do krzaków, w których się kryła.

Niska postać w długim czarnym płaszczu rozejrzała się niespokojnie, przytrzymując chwilę wzrok na krzakach, w których kryła się Tonks, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku domku. Była mniej więcej w połowie drogi, gdy rozległo się kolejne pyknięcie, na co postać odwróciła się błyskawicznie wyciągając przy tym różdżkę. Druga postać prychnęła z rozbawieniem i podeszła do wcześniej przybyłego.

- Słaby refleks, Amycusie, zdążyłbym już cię dawno zabić, jakbym chciał – zaśmiał się cicho.

- Pieprz się, Walden – warknął Carrow i chciał ruszyć dalej.

- Z tobą? Nie, dzięki, nie jesteś w moim typie. Wolałbym twoją siostrę jak już.

Amycus błyskawicznie odwrócił się z powrotem.

- Łapy precz od Alecto!

- Bo co? Przeklniesz mnie? Oberwiesz wtedy od Lucjusza, a ja i tak przelecę ją, jak będę miał na to ochotę.

- Uważaj co mówisz, Macnair…

Z pewnością dodałby jeszcze coś, ale przerwało im trzecie pyknięcie.

- Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? – dobiegł ich chłodny głos Lucjusza Malfoya. – O tej porze powinniście już na mnie czekać, a nie stać na widoku – warknął i popchnął laską Amycusa w stronę domku.

Macnair zarechotał widząc, jak Carrow potulnie kieruje się na miejsce spotkania, a otrzymawszy ziemne spojrzenie od tymczasowego wodza, ruszył spokojnie za nimi. Poczekała aż znikną za progiem i spojrzała pytająco na Kingsleya. Snape informował, że będzie ich trójka, a to znaczyło, że wszyscy już są. Auror jednak przekazał jej na migi, żeby jeszcze chwilę poczekali. Mieli nadzieję złapać któregoś żywcem i wyciągnąć kilka informacji dotyczących tego spotkania, więc musieli odczekać, aż Śmierciożercy się nagadają.

Tonks najbardziej nie znosiła tej części zadań. Nienawidziła czasu, w którym nie miała co robić, ani do kogo się odezwać, bo wtedy myślała zawsze o tym, co na co dzień spychała na samo dno umysłu. Tak samo było teraz. Chcąc, nie chcąc, zaczęła znów rozmyślać na wydarzeniami sprzed jakiegoś tygodnia, kiedy to Remus definitywnie powiedział, że nic nie wyjdzie z ich związku i żeby dała sobie spokój. Rozumiała, że on boi się związać, ze względu na swój futerkowy problem, ale to nie znaczy, że miał jej to mówić przy prawie całym Zakonie! Ledwie się wtedy powstrzymała od rozklejenia, ale gdy wróciła do siebie, to była kaplica. Rzuciła się ze łzami na łóżko. Dawno nie była tak upokorzona, jak wtedy, tym bardziej, że akurat najbliżej nich był Snape i przez cały czas uśmiechał się kretyńsko. W jego mniemaniu może to był złośliwy uśmieszek, ale sprawiał, że jeszcze bardziej czuła się załamana. Może jeszcze wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej, ale nie! Remus musiał jej to powiedzieć dokładnie w walentynki! I to jeszcze rok po tym, jak pierwszy raz byli na randce!

Ktoś ją nagle szturchnął, a kiedy się obejrzała, Gladish wskazywał jej włosy. Zerknęła szybko na kosmyk, który zsunął jej się na twarz, a widząc żywą czerwień, błyskawicznie skupiła się z powrotem na zieleni. Odetchnęła, gdy włosy wróciły do poprzedniego koloru. Rzuciła okiem na zegarek. Czekali już tutaj dobre dwadzieścia minut. Odwróciła się ostrożnie do Kingsleya, by zapytać go, jak długo jeszcze będą czekać, ale akurat wtedy auror podniósł się powoli i kiwnął na nich ręką.

Ostrożnie przemknęli w pobliże domku. Przy drzwiach zaczaili się Kingsley i Gladish, Harris z Mycaenem mieli znaleźć drugie wejście, a Tonks ubezpieczała tyły. Odczekali chwilę, po której koło nich pojawił się srebrny kruk Mycaene'a, jako znak, że zajęli pozycję przy tylnych drzwiach. Tonks wzięła głęboki oddech i w myślach odliczyła powoli do dziesięciu. Gdy była już przy dziewiątce, Gladish jednym ruchem różdżki wysadził zamek w drzwiach i nie czekając na drugiego aurora, wpadł do środka. Kingsley skrzywił się z irytacją, machnął ręką na Tonks, by pilnowała wejścia i wbiegł do środka, gdzie już było słychać klątwy rozbijające się o ściany.

Trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, przykucnęła tuż przy wejściu, czając się na pierwszego uciekającego. Nie musiała długo czekać. Raptem po kilku minutach, wypełnionych przekrzykującymi się głosami i świstem zaklęć, w drzwiach znalazł się Carrow i ruszył biegiem w stronę krzaków, w których wcześniej kryli się aurorzy. Poderwała się gwałtownie, by posłać za uciekinierem pierwszą klątwę, ale właśnie wtedy ktoś wpadł na nią z takim impetem, że oboje wylądowali na ziemi.

W pierwszej chwili zabrakło jej tchu, gdy została przygnieciona do ziemi. Mając wolną rękę, zamachnęła się mocno i na oślep uderzyła łokciem napastnika, ale trafiła w powietrze. Złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek i próbował wstać, ale wykorzystała to, że już jej nie przygniatał, błyskawicznie się odwróciła, szarpnęła ręką, by pociągnąć go z powrotem i w tym samym momencie, wykorzystując impet obrotu, poderwała kolano w górę.

Po stłumionym przez maskę jęknięciu pełnym bólu i tym, że mężczyzna puścił ją, by złapać się za strategiczne, teraz obolałe miejsce i opadł na nią, kuląc się lekko z bólu, poznała, że trafiła idealnie. Szybko odszukała w trawie swoją różdżkę i zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, oszołomiła go jednym zaklęciem. Zrzuciła z siebie nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercę i zerwała się na równe nogi, ale zaklęła pod nosem, widząc, że Carrow zdążył zbiec.

Koło niej pojawił się nagle srebrny kruk, więc zaklęciem związała leżącego Śmierciożercę i pognała do domku. Jak tylko tam wpadła, zaraz wylądowała na twardej podłodze. Rzuciła okiem, by zorientować się, o co tym razem się potknęła i aż ją zmroziło na widok Harrisa leżącego w kałuży krwi. Momentalnie poderwała się i przykucnęła przy nim, oglądając jego rany. Na szczęście nie było ich dużo, ale rozcięcie na brzuchu było dosyć głębokie. Szybko wyjęła z kieszeni pomniejszoną apteczkę i jednym ruchem różdżki przywróciła ją do normalnych rozmiarów. Gdy grzebała w niej, by znaleźć odpowiednie eliksiry, koło niej przykucnął Kingsley.

- Co z nim?

- Kiepsko, ale wyjdzie z tego. Widywałam go w gorszym stanie. Który go tak urządził?

- Carrow. Harris próbował go złapać, zanim wyjdzie poza dom.

- A co z resztą?

- Nam nic nie jest. Malfoy miał świstoklika i uaktywnił go praktycznie w chwili, gdy Gladish wpadł do środka, bo zdążyliśmy tylko zobaczyć, jak znika, a Macnair wyskoczył przez okno na tyłach. Harris i Mycaene byli już w środku, kiedy ten zwiał. Wprawdzie Mycaene się cofnął, ale Macnaira już nie było.

- Czekaj, to skoro oni uciekli inną drogą… To kto wybiegł za Carrowem?

- Właśnie nie wiem. Jak weszliśmy to zdążył już maskę założyć.

- Ale w donosie było, że ma ich być trójka!

- Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzimy teraz. Udało ci się może go zatrzymać?

- Tak, oszołomiłam go i związałam. Leży przed domem.

- Dobra, to ty zabierz Harrisa do Munga, a my się zajmiemy tym niespodziewanym gościem.

To mówiąc Kingsley wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Tonks skończyła wlewać mikstury w gardło aurora. Następnie wyczarowała magiczne nosze i umieściła na nich rannego, a z kieszeni wyjęła małe pudełko po tic tacach. Chwyciła Harrisa mocno za ramię i uaktywniła świstoklik krótkim ruchem różdżki. Pudełeczko rozbłysło niebieskim blaskiem, Tonks poczuła silne szarpnięcie, a moment później wylądowała kolanami na wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze na specjalnym oddziale przeznaczonym dla aurorów. Skrzywiła się z bólu i podniosła powoli, a kiedy podwinęła lewą nogawkę, jej oczom ukazał się dosyć duży siniak i drobne rozcięcie. Widocznie musiała trafić w jakiś kamień, kiedy tamten Śmierciożerca na nią wpadł.

Zawołała szybko przechodzącego uzdrowiciela i kazała mu zając się rannym. Sama natomiast usiadła na pobliskiej ławeczce i przeszukała apteczkę w poszukiwaniu jakiejś maści na stłuczenia. W międzyczasie miała jakieś takie dziwne uczucie, jakby coś spływało jej po ręce. Po chwili namysłu podciągnęła prawy rękaw i sapnęła z irytacją, widząc zdartą skórę i strużkę krwi płynącą spokojnie po przedramieniu. Nie miała ochoty na zabawę w lekarza, więc rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu uzdrowiciela. Ku jej szczęściu akurat personel się zmieniał, więc na korytarzu pojawiło się nawet kilku magomedyków. Zawołała ich szybko, a oni niezwłocznie zajęli się jej drobnymi obrażeniami.

Zadowolona pozbierała rozsypaną zawartość, a przed nią pojawił się srebrny jastrząb i niezwłocznie przemówił poirytowanym głosem Gladisha:

- _Tonks, nie leń się, tylko migiem z powrotem do Ministerstwa! Jesteś potrzebna przy przesłuchaniu!_

Westchnęła z rezygnacją i udała się dwa piętra niżej, by skorzystać z kominka.

- Nareszcie! Ile można czekać? – warknął na jej widok Gladish, opierając się o drzwi sali do przesłuchań.

- Musiałam się przebrać – mruknęła niechętnie, odgarniając do tyłu długie blond włosy i poprawiając krótką, czerwoną suknię z głębokim dekoltem.

- No niech ci będzie, przynajmniej wyglądasz porządnie. Chociaż, jeśli mam być szczery, sam dałbym się złapać, żeby mnie taka laska przesłuchiwała – uśmiechnął się znacząco, na co zarobił uderzenie w ramię. – No co?

- Nic. Powiedział już coś?

- Coś ty, milczy, jak grób. Ani słowa z niego nie wyciągnąłem – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

- A więc pora na drastyczne środki… Ty zostajesz – dodała szybko.

- Czemu nigdy nie pozwalasz wejść ze sobą?

- Bo bym się czuła niezręcznie – mruknęła, starając się ukryć lekki rumieniec.

- A przy przestępcach to się nie czujesz?

- Idź się zająć swoimi sprawami, dobra?

- No dobra, dobra, tylko pamiętaj o raporcie – mruknął i odszedł niechętnie w kierunku swojego biurka.

Stała jeszcze moment przed drzwiami, by w pełni skupić się na zadaniu, które miała przed sobą, aż w końcu przywołała na twarz uwodzicielski uśmiech i modląc się, by się nie potknęła, weszła do środka. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jedynie dwa twarde krzesła ustawione naprzeciwko siebie i stolik znajdujący się przy przeciwnej od wejścia ścianie, na nim zaś spoczywał pergamin wraz z samonotującym piórem. Na krześle bliżej niej, tyłem do drzwi siedział wysoki mężczyzna w czarnych szatach Śmierciożercy z długimi do ramion czarnymi włosami opadającymi kurtyną i zasłaniającymi twarz, a ręce miał związane mocno zaklęciem i unieruchomione za oparciem krzesła.

Zamknęła starannie drzwi, nie zwracając na niego zbytniej uwagi, ale coś jej nie dawało spokoju. Stojąc wciąż za nim, przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Pomimo swej sytuacji siedział dumnie wyprostowany, jedynie głowę miał lekko pochyloną, ale wyglądało to, jakby z nudów. Nie próbował się szarpać, by się uwolnić, nie drgnął nawet, gdy zamek w drzwiach szczęknął, tylko cały czas siedział spokojnie, czekając na dalsze rozrywki. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że wie, kto to jest, ale starała się to od siebie odepchnąć. No bo w końcu co on by tak niby robił? Ale z drugiej strony… Skądś musiał wiedzieć o tym spotkaniu…

Zebrała się w sobie i ostrożnie zaczęła go obchodzić dookoła, ale gdy ujrzała ten jego wielki nochal, z wrażenia aż odskoczyła do tyłu, obcas w jej butach pękł z głośnym trzaskiem, a ułamek sekundy później leżała na twardej, kamiennej podłodze. Dopiero wtedy drgnął i spojrzał na nią czarnymi oczami, przesunął wzrokiem po jej ciele, a gdy zatrzymał się przy jej udach, na jego twarz wypłynął leniwy uśmieszek. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zarumieniła się lekko na widok podwiniętej sukienki. Pozbierała się szybko z zimnej podłogi, poprawiła nieznośne ubranie i dopiero wtedy odważyła się spojrzeć na niego ponownie. Wpatrywał się w nią z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem i niczym niezmąconym spokojem. Czując się odrobinę niepewnie pod jego spojrzeniem, podeszła ostrożnie bliżej, zatrzymała się przed nim i oparła ręce na biodrach.

- Snape – mruknęła cicho.

- Witaj, Nimfadoro – odparł głębokim głosem, a jej włosy momentalnie poczerwieniały, ale zanim zdążyła wybuchnąć, dodał, nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy – Zaraz się zabijesz, w najlepszym razie, jeśli nie zrobisz czegoś z tymi butami.

Z rosnącą irytacją usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

- Niewiarygodne, ty umiesz mówić – wyrwało jej się z ironią, na co on uniósł brew.

- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ukrywać moją zdolność wysławiania się, jeśli ktoś nie zaczyna rozmowy od darcia się jak stare prześcieradło – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Swoją drogą, masz intrygujący stój. To był twój pomysł, czy znalazł się jakiś inteligent położony wyżej od ciebie i kazał ci robić za uliczną dziwkę podczas przesłuchań?

- Nie robię za żadną dziwkę! – krzyknęła, a jej włosy jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały na jego sceptyczne spojrzenie. – A pomysł był Knota.

- Ah, to wszystko wyjaśnia…

- A w ogóle, to skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?

Złośliwy uśmieszek powiedział jej, że to było głupie pytanie.

- Znam tylko jedną skończoną ofiarę, która była w stanie przejść te bzdurne egzaminy, jest w miarę utalentowanym metamorfomagiem i równocześnie pokazuje światu skrajny kretynizm, bezmyślnie zgadzając się na każdy idiotyczny pomysł tego myślącego inaczej Ministra.

- Wiesz, że obrażanie go raczej ci nie pomoże?

- Różnicy mi nie zrobi, ponieważ ty nie przekażesz im moich słów, gdyż wtedy najprawdopodobniej nie będę mógł przynajmniej przez jakiś czas informować was o miejscach pobytu Śmierciożerców, a z raportu tego nie wyczytają, bo na chwilę obecną pióro odpoczywa, jakbyś nie zauważyła.

Obróciła się gwałtownie tylko po to, by ujrzeć, że faktycznie pióro zamiast notować jego słowa, leżało spokojnie obok. Już chciała wstać i ustawić pióro, by mogło zapisywać to, co zostanie powiedziane, ale się zawahała. Jest szansa, że dopóki tego nie zrobi, będzie mogła wydusić coś z niego. Rozsiadła się wygodniej na krześle, ściągając przy okazji te przeklęte buty i wzięła głębszy oddech, by się całkowicie uspokoić, a jej włosy na powrót stały się jasne. Snape skrzywił się wyraźnie.

- Blond ci stanowczo nie pasuje, już lepiej jakbyś je zmieniła na ten twój ohydny róż. Chociaż nie, wtedy by się pojawiło prawdopodobieństwo, że oślepnę – powiedział spokojnie, a Tonks westchnęła, nastawiając się na psychiczną mordęgę i dla świętego spokoju zmieniła włosy na fioletowe. – Nikt ci nie mówił, że fiolet nie współgra z mocną czerwienią?

- Snape, do cholery, mogę sobie paradować nawet w zielonych włosach i różowej sukieneczce w żółte słoniki, a tobie i tak nic do tego!

- Masz naprawdę beznadziejny gust, jeśli chcesz połączyć ze sobą takie kolory.

Na dłuższą chwilę ukryła twarz w dłoniach, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, jak przed każdą akcją. Gdy już się uspokoiła, spojrzała na niego zimno.

- Denerwowanie mnie sprawia ci przyjemność?

- Raczej bym powiedział, że zabija nudę, jednak nie ukrywam, że jest to dosyć zabawne zajęcie.

- I weź tu z takim rozmawiaj… No dobra, to jakie kolory do siebie pasują? – rzuciła, spodziewając się, że zaraz zostanie wyśmiana i posądzone o doradzanie się go w sprawach mody, ale mile się zdziwiła, gdy spokojnie odpowiedział.

- Jeśli już musisz mieć to coś na głowie, to lepszy by był jakiś stonowany kolor, a najlepiej czarny.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale potem Tonks wyciągnęła różdżkę, przypomniała sobie szybko zaklęcie i zmieniła kolor sukni na głęboką czerń.

- Lepiej?

- Oczywiście. A teraz mogłabyś z łaski swojej mnie uwolnić, bo mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż siedzenie tutaj i marnotrawienie czasu.

- Nie.

- Proszę? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.

- Powiedziałam, że nie. Jesteś tutaj po to, żebym cię przesłuchała w sprawie spotkania Śmierciożerców, w którym uczestniczyłeś.

- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia na ten temat.

- No daj spokój, Sever, oboje wiemy, że Dumbledore cię z tego wyciągnie, ale coś muszę napisać w raporcie.

- Nie zwracaj się do mnie w ten sposób – warknął groźnie.

- Bo co mi zrobisz? – zapytała, wstając i podchodząc do niego.

- Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała, Nimfadoro.

- Nie mów do mnie Nimfadora! – krzyknęła, pochylając się nad nim lekko.

- Bo co? – mruknął z ironią.

Oparła ręce na jego ramionach i zbliżyła się tak, że ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka cali.

- Bo możesz tego pożałować – powiedziała cicho.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – odparł jeszcze ciszej.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, jedynie mierzyli się wzrokiem, a żadne z nich nie chciało odwrócić spojrzenia, jako pierwsze. W pewnym momencie coś bliżej nieokreślonego zabłysło w jego oczach, ale zniknęło równie szybko jak się pojawiło. Nagle wpadł jej do głowy dziwny pomysł. Kiedyś może by jej to nie przyszło na myśl, tym bardziej w stosunku do, niegdyś profesora, Snape'a, ale teraz czasy się zmieniły. Uśmiechnęła się do niego uwodzicielsko i nie zwracając uwagi na jego nieco zdziwione spojrzenie usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach.

-Co ty robisz? – zapytał niepewnie, kiedy dotknęła jego policzka i zaczęła delikatnie obrysowywać palcami linię jego szczęki.

- Nic – odparła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Dopiero teraz miała okazję tak naprawdę mu się przyjrzeć. Wąskie usta, orli nos i te oczy o kształcie migdałów, od których nie można było oderwać wzroku. Ze zdziwieniem musiała przyznać, że Snape miał naprawdę piękne oczy. Tęczówki tak czarne, że nie dało się ich odróżnić od źrenic, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby tonęło się w jakiejś głębinie.

- Mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? – odezwał się cicho i z niepewnością w głosie.

- Co tam robiłeś? – odpowiedziała spokojnie pytaniem.

- Słucham?

- Co robiłeś z Malfoyem, Carrowem i Macnairem? Po co było to spotkanie?

- Nie musi cię to interesować, wystarczy, że Albus się dowie…

- Severusie – szepnęła mu do ucha. – Obawiam się, że musisz mi to zdradzić.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem tak, by tego nie widział, kiedy przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął.

- Nie sądzę, żeby…

- Wstydzisz się, że tam byłeś? – przesunęła dłoń na jego kark i lekko muskała palcami miękką skórę jego szyi. Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałaby, że można powstrzymać go od sarkastycznych uwag w tak prosty sposób.

- Nie…

- W takim razie dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć? – przerwała mu znowu i przysunęła się nieco bliżej, by oprzeć się o jego tors.

Wyraźnie czuła, jak coraz bardziej się spinał, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać od kontynuowania tej zabawy. Jakaś część jej ubzdurała sobie, że w ten sposób odgrywa się na Remusie za to, co jej zrobił.

- Wystarczy, że Albus się dowie – powtórzył, ale w jego głosie brakowało słynnej stanowczości.

- Czemu jesteś taki spięty? Rozluźnij się.

- Tonks, złaź ze mnie! – rzucił niecierpliwie.

Odsunęła się odrobinę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, a na jego twarzy wyraźnie zobaczyła zdenerwowanie. Cała aura spokoju, która so tej pory była wyraźnie wyczuwalna dookoła niego, gdzieś nagle wyparowała.

- Nie mogę, najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć – szepnęła i leniwym ruchem zaczęła mu odpinać szatę, nie odrywając przy tym wzroku od jego oczu, w których pojawiło się coś przypominającego zakłopotanie.

- Jak ci powiem, to ze mnie zejdziesz?

- Mooże – mruknęła, z lubością przeciągając litery, a w głębi duszy miała głęboką nadzieję, że on jej jednak nie powie i będzie mogła kontynuować swoją zabawę, która coraz bardziej jej się podobała.

- Tonks, do cholery, co ja ci zrobiłem?

- Nic, ty mi możesz dopiero coś zrobić – szepnęła mu do ucha takim tonem, że momentalnie zaczął sprawiać wrażenie, jakby był jednym, wielkim kłębkiem nerwów, ale też delikatnie przyspieszył mu oddech.

Kiedy już rozpięła do końca jego szatę, zaczęła gładzić delikatnie jego pokryte bliznami ciało, on zaś przymknął oczy i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby za wszelką cenę starał się być spokojny. Na jej ustach pojawił się figlarny uśmieszek, pochyliła się nad jego szyją, odczekała chwilę i ugryzła go lekko, na co wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Zanim zdążył zareagował, pocałowała delikatnie miejsce ugryzienia, po czym zaczęła ustami muskać jego szyję i klatkę piersiową, podczas gdy jej dłonie z każdą chwilą były bliżej paska od spodni.

- Tonks… - szepnął cicho.

- Słucham? – zapytała, nie przerywając zajęcia.

- Przestań…

- Dlaczego?

Przez chwilę milczał, jakby próbował znaleźć racjonalny powód, dla którego miałaby zaprzestać swojej zabawy.

- To się źle skończy…

- Wydaje ci się – mruknęła cicho i przygryzła lekko jego sutek, na co na moment wstrzymał oddech.

Jej dłoń w końcu spoczęła na jego pasku. Zanim jednak go odpięła, odsunęła się znów nieco, by spojrzeć na niego. Oczy miał przymknięte, oddychał szybciej niż zwykle, a gdy uchylił powieki i zerknęła w jego oczy pałające pożądaniem, poczuła, jak temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie wzrasta, a jej samej robi się niepokojąco wilgotno miedzy nogami. Nie wiele myśląc, wpiła się w jego usta.

Ku jej olbrzymiemu zdumieniu, Severus bez wahania odwzajemnił pocałunek. Gdy poczuła jego język na swoich wargach, uchyliła je od razu. Prawie się rozpłynęła, gdy pobudzał jej język do tańca i powoli przejmował dominację mimo, że to ona miała władzę nad nim. Nie była do końca świadoma, kiedy jej ręka odpięła mu spodnie i zaczęła gładzić przez bokserki jego erekcję. Jedynym dowodem na to, że tak się stało, było głębokie mruknięcie, które wyrwało się z jego gardła. Nie przerywając pocałunku, który przyćmiewał jej cały świat, wsunęła rękę pod jego bieliznę i zacisnęła mocno dłoń na jego twardym członku, a z ust Severusa wyrwało się gardłowe warknięcie. Zaczęła przesuwać dłoń w górę i w dół, raz ściskając go mocniej, raz słabiej, a Severus przerwał pocałunek, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymywać mruczących i warczących dźwięków wydobywających się z jego gardła. Nachyliła się nad jego szyją i znów zaczęła obdarowywać delikatnymi pocałunkami jego szyję i klatkę piersiową, a kiedy widziała, że Severus więcej nie zniesie, odsunęła się i cofnęła rękę. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał szybko, ale kiedy nic nie zrobiła, zerknął na nią niepewnie.

- Po co było to spotkanie?

- Słucham?

- Ty, Malfoy, Carrow, Macnair. Po co się spotkaliście?

- Wiesz, że jesteś okrutna? – mruknął słabym głosem i z powrotem zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę w tył.

Czekała, przyglądając mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, ale uparcie nic nie mówił, za to jego oddech z wolna się uspokajał. Westchnęła cicho i odczekała jeszcze moment, po czym pochyliła się i musnęła językiem główkę jego członka. Wyraźnie poczuła jak zadrżał, a jego oddech na powrót zaczął przyspieszać. Ścisnęła go mocno ręką, a ustami poznawała fakturę skóry pokrywającej jego penisa. W pewnym momencie Severus warknął przeciągle, gdy przesunęła powoli językiem od trzonu, aż do samej główki, gdzie pojawiło się kilka kropel lekko słonej cieczy, które bez wahania zlizała i znów się odsunęła.

- Żmija – warknął Severus, wyraźnie nie mając sił na więcej słów.

Dała mu chwilę czasu, by doszedł do siebie, ale zanim zdążyła ponowić pytanie, sam zapytał:

- Każdego tak przesłuchujesz?

- Nie, za kogo ty mnie uważasz? – odparła, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Za podstępną żmiję – mruknął. – W takim razie dlaczego akurat ja dostąpiłem tego… zaszczytu?

- Bo może mi się spodobałeś? – rzuciła niewiele myśląc i dopiero, gdy słowa opuścił jej usta, zrozumiała, że faktycznie tak jest. Severus Snape jej się podobał. Różnił się od Remusa tak, jakby byli z dwóch różnych światów i to ten świat Severusa bardziej ją pociągał.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią uważnie. Dziwnie czuła się pod tym oceniającym spojrzeniem, ale z całych sił starała się nie odwrócić wzrok. Kiedy już myślała, że nie da rady, Severus zamknął oczy i znów odchylił głowę w tył.

- Lucjusz chce zrobić z siebie kolejnego Czarnego Pana, ale na razie nie bardzo mu to wychodzi. Będzie zbierał popleczników, chociaż wątpię, żeby znalazł ich wielu, skoro co chwilę kogoś łapiecie. Za dużo o jego zamiarach się nie dowiedzieliśmy, bo jakiś palant rozwalił drzwi i wpakował się między nas. Z tego, co zdążyłem się zorientować, im udało się uciec, tylko ja musiałem wpakować się na największą ofiarę w historii Ministerstwa.

Przy ostatnich słowach zerknął na nią znacząco, a ona przypomniała sobie, jak go potraktowała.

- Przepraszam za to kolano – mruknęła cicho, nie patrząc na niego. – Nie wiedziałam, że to ty.

- Da się zrozumieć. A teraz byś mogła mnie uwolnić, z łaski swojej.

Sięgnęła niechętnie po różdżkę, którą zostawiła na drugim krześle i dwoma szybkimi ruchami zdjęła przytrzymujące go zaklęcie. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, jedna jego ręka objęła ją w talii i przycisnęła do jego twardego torsu, zaś druga wślizgnęła się pod jej suknię.

- Ale jeśli zawsze masz zamiar tak mnie przesłuchiwać, to chyba postaram się częściej na ciebie wpadać – szepnął jej do ucha uwodzicielskim głosem...


End file.
